Of memories and untold stories
by The Dauntless Ravenclaw
Summary: For the Poetry Boot Camp Challenge. Collection of unrelated poems about various characters.
1. (Im)perfection

10 drabbles, 10 topics - character exploration: Luna Lovegood  
poetry boot camp challenge - prompt 6: hurting  
if you dare challenge - prompt 676: glittery gold

* * *

(Im)perfection.

There were none  
who understood.  
She was blue,  
but there was no bronze.

The hurt feelings  
of the lonely girl  
mattered not  
to those of her home.

Luna wasn't red.  
She had no glittery gold.  
Nobody could blame her.  
She hadn't met them yet.

She sometimes think,  
_what if I had?_

There would be no blue.  
And she'd be with _him_.  
There would be no hurting.  
She would be in peace.

No Looney girl.

If only she had been  
as brave as he is.  
Loneliness would have  
ended in the spot.

She imagines herself,  
running to the red and gold  
feeling welcome  
and feeling bad.

Because that lioness Luna  
had betrayed herself.

Only Luna  
would never do that,  
even if doubt, sometimes  
became a burden,  
and perfection, at night,  
begged to her  
to be a Gryffindor.

The Hat chose her  
for the eagle House.  
Luna might be alone there,  
but she is herself.


	2. Haunted, cursed, broken girl

Poetry Boot Camp Challenge – prompt 13: Broken  
If you dare Challenge – prompt 541: words unspoken  
Music Appreciation Challenge – Prologue: Across the Sky by Emilie Autumn [album Enchant]

* * *

**_Haunted, cursed, broken girl_**

Remember  
Last year, once,  
you let him work  
in the same bench  
as you?

_A little first year_  
_and he took notice._  
_Ever wonder_  
_why he did?_

**He will haunt you.**

Remember  
that time you gave  
that innocent kiss  
to the lonely boy?  
To the forgoten hero  
of the wizarding world.

_It was not_  
_as innocent_  
_as you thought._

** That cursed your fate.**

Remember  
you accepted to go,  
(against your will?),  
to Hogsmeade  
with him.  
Alone.

_You never saw  
beyond the moment.  
You never thought  
beyond the day._

How could you  
have known,  
_just then_,  
that he'd become  
the most feared,  
the most evil  
Dark Lord?

Oh, but you did!  
Remember?

You worked with him  
that one time  
because you saw  
his book on Dark Arts.

**That thrilled you!**

You kissed him  
more than once.  
More than twice.  
Because he had  
Crucio'ed your stalker.  
The one who had just  
taken a photo  
of your wand,  
_in your hand_,  
and a sickly green spell.

You even wanted  
to date him,  
to get him alone  
so he could do  
with you  
the things he saw  
when he used  
legilimency  
on you.

Now you remember, _Ginny_,  
what Harry did to you?

Don't lie,  
you knew.  
You loved him  
all the same.

_Because he had the same power_  
_you only had dreamed about._

Remember  
the time  
you told him  
'I love you'?

He left the words  
unspoken.  
The echo  
of your confession  
got lost  
in the night.

But, do you remember?  
He smiled and said  
with not even  
a hint of doubt:

"I know.  
After all  
you are  
my broken girl"


	3. She asked me to be different

**She asked me to be different.**

It happened once, but it was enough for me.  
She said: "I don't care about your dream,  
you should know, by now, is not real"

I stood there, reflecting and thinking  
how could I be with someone  
who did not have any trust on me?

Then she started to slip away, to arrive late.  
She said she preferred to be with her coworkers.  
She said they had_ academic conversations_.

The meaming of her hurtful words  
was pretty clear to me.  
She had just asked me to be different.

She mentioned them again the next day.  
"Greengrass' husband bought her a book"  
she said, "Why do you_ need_ to give me flowers?"

Truth is, I don't know what you like.  
I had thought you loved sunrise,  
but you actually prefer the sunsets.

I remember that time, when I got home  
carrying a bouquet of roses.  
You told me of your pregnancy then.

The roses were forgotten, clearly,  
because you had so much to ask of me.  
"We need more money because of the baby"

I didn't give up, and "if it's a girl"  
I told you", we'll name her Rose so she can know  
she's the best present I got from you"

Like this roses I tried to give _you._  
Forgotten.  
Because they weren't books.

"Of course she shall be named Constance",  
you told me at the same time,  
"because that's what this family needs"

That was the last straw. She was toeing toeing the line.  
"If you want to tell me anything, now's your chance"  
Then she told me.

"You should ask for a promotion"  
she told me with a stern face.  
"You need to mature and prepare for our kid"

She asked me to change again,  
but this time was for real.  
I couldn't say no to that face.

"Already talked to your boss?"  
"We need more money! Don't you have any hope for our life?"  
"Who are you? You are different"

"He said there are better people than me for the job"  
"I do, Hermione. But don't worry: I'll give you the key to my vault"  
"Isn't this what you wanted?

And after all our discussions, our fights, our good times...  
(after I told you I had changed for you)  
"We're splitting up, Ronald, this doesn't work anymore"

* * *

This was for:

The If you Dare Challenge – prompt 98: **We're splitting up**

The Plethora of Phrases Challenge – prompt: **toe the line**

The Poetry Book Camp Challenge – prompt 28: **hope**

The Music Appreciation Challenge – Song: **Winterhearted by Xandria** [album: India]


End file.
